Manner Mode / Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends
|Caption2 = |type = Single |typedescriptor = DVD and Blu-ray |artist = ANGERME |album = Rinnetenshou ~ANGERME Past, Present & Future~ |released = December 13, 2017 |format = DVD, BD, digital download |length = |genre = J-Pop |label = |producer = |Last = Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai / Namida Iro no Ketsui / Majokko Megu-chan 23rd Single (2017) |Next = Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi / Uraha=Lover / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (2018 Acoustic Ver.) 24th Single (2018) }} Manner Mode / Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (マナーモード／キソクタダシクウツクシク／君だけじゃないさ...friends; Manner Mode / Regularly Beautiful / You're Not Alone...friends) is ANGERME's first DVD and Blu-ray single. It was released on December 13, 2017. The song "Manner Mode" was pre-released digitally on November 11, 2017."アンジュルム「マナーモード」の楽曲が先行配信開始！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-11-11. The Blu-ray edition comes with Multi-Angle videos (which include Close-up, Front, Left side, Right side, Left side 2, Right side 2 and Overlook angles for each track), a download code for the 360° music video of "Manner Mode", and a music card for all three titled tracks. The DVD edition comes with a visual booklet. The single was also released digitally including the songs and its instrumentals."「マナーモード/キソクタダシクウツクシク/君だけじゃないさ...friends」配信中！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-12-13. This is the debut single for 6th generation members Funaki Musubu and Kawamura Ayano. Tracklist DVD #Manner Mode (Music Video) #Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku (Music Video) #Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (Music Video) Blu-ray #Manner Mode (Music Video) #Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku (Music Video) #Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (Music Video) ;Bonus Footage #Manner Mode (Multi-Angle) (マルチアングル) #Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku (Multi-Angle) #Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (Multi-Angle) Digital #Manner Mode #Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku #Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends #Manner Mode (Instrumental) #Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku (Instrumental) #Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (Instrumental) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako *4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe *5th Gen: Kasahara Momona *6th Gen (debut): Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano Single Information ;Manner Mode *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition and Arrangement: Sumikama Tomohiro *Guitar: Kikuchi Masayoshi"【アプカミ#169】Juice=Juiceライブインタビュー・恋のおスウィング」島倉りかと岡村美波のボーカルREC・アンジュルム「私を創るのは私」ギターREC MC : 金澤朋子 稲場愛香" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2019-12-26. *Chorus: Shiobara Namikohttps://twitter.com/namy_xxx/status/942571023676841984 *Dance Choreography: Katagiri Yukahttps://www.instagram.com/p/BbYtzlnhpTk/ *Music Video: Higuchi Keiichi (official MV), Kuroda Hideki (smartphone video) ;Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku *Lyrics: Airin *Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke *Chorus: Shiobara Namiko *Music Video: Imamura Shigeru ;Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends *Lyrics and Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: Shiobara Namiko *Music Video: ZUMI TV Performances *2017.11.27 The Girls Live (Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku) *2017.11.28 FULL CHORUS (Manner Mode / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends) *2017.12.11 The Girls Live (Manner Mode / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends) Concert Performances ;Manner Mode *ANGERME Concert 2017 Autumn "Black & White" special ~Fuurinkazan~ *ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Aki "Black & White" *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~FULL SCORE~ *ANGERME 2018 Haru Live House "Juunin Toiro" *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 *ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Haru Juunin Toiro + *ANGERME 1st Overseas Live Tour in Paris *ANGERME Asia Tour *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ *ANGERME Live Tour 2018 Aki Denkousekka *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *ANGERME 2018 Aki "Denkousekka" *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ *ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Haru ~Rinnetenshou~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 6gatsu ~Midori~ - Ono Kotomi, Yonemura Kirara, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume, Tamenaga Shion, Kubota Nanami, Shutto Anna, Yamazaki Mei *ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Natsu Aki "Next Page" *ANGERME "Mexico Kouen" *ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ ;Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku *ANGERME Concert 2017 Autumn "Black & White" special ~Fuurinkazan~ *ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Aki "Black & White" *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~PERFECT SCORE~ *ANGERME 2018 Haru Live House "Juunin Toiro" *ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Haru Juunin Toiro + *ANGERME Live Tour 2018 Aki Denkousekka *ANGERME 2018 Aki "Denkousekka" *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 - Tsubaki Factory, BEYOOOOONDS *ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru ~Rinnetenshou~ ;Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends *ANGERME Concert 2017 Autumn "Black & White" special ~Fuurinkazan~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~PERFECT SCORE~ *ANGERME 2018 Haru Live House "Juunin Toiro" *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 *ANGERME Asia Tour *ANGERME Live Tour 2018 Aki Denkousekka *ANGERME 2018 Aki "Denkousekka" *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Haru ~Rinnetenshou~ *ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru ~Rinnetenshou~ Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly DVD Overall Ranking ;Daily & Weekly Music DVD Ranking ;Daily & Weekly Blu-ray Overall Ranking ;Daily & Weekly Music Blu-ray Ranking Total reported sales (DVD + Blu-ray): 24,169 *'DVD:' 19,404 *'Blu-ray:' 4,765 Trivia *The single was announced on The Girls Live on October 9, 2017.https://twitter.com/goma201500/status/917497342365810689 *This is the second consecutive single that does not feature 3rd generation member Aikawa Maho due to her being on hiatus with panic disorder during its production. *This is ANGERME's first major DVD and Blu-ray single, and the first Blu-ray single to be released by a Hello! Project artist. *"Manner Mode" was selected for the December 2017 power play of Tokai Radio program RUSH HOUR!."12月『RUSH HOUR ! 』" (in Japanese). Tokai Radio. 2017-11-27. Additional Videos ANGERME - Manner Mode (MV) (Smartphone-you Promotion Eizou) References External Links *Discography: **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Manner Mode, Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku, Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends Category:2017 Singles Category:2017 DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:ANGERME Blu-rays Category:2017 Blu-rays Category:2017 DVD Singles Category:2017 Blu-ray Singles Category:ANGERME Singles Category:ANGERME Debuts Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:English Name Single Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Singles In cs:Manner Mode / Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends da:Manner Mode / Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends de:Manner Mode / Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends es:Manner Mode / Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends fr:Manner Mode / Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends it:Manner Mode / Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends ja:マナーモード/キソクタダシクウツクシク/君だけじゃないさ...friends